


Infected With Its Rage

by Nevanna



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Razer practices self control on Odym, but fears that he isn't learning fast enough.





	Infected With Its Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GLTAS fic, set at some point between "Homecoming" and "Blue Hope."
> 
> The title is from the song "It's The Fear" by Within Temptation.

“Look out at the lake,” Saint Walker says.

Razer does as he is told. Even when the furious red haze fills his head, he can still follow orders. Atrocitus trained him well, after all.

“Focus on the stillness of the water.”

More than once, the thought of what his former leader must have done to so many vulnerable minds – and of what he could have done to Aya – has set Razer off, has sent the fire roaring through his veins, seeking the nearest target to _burn, break, destroy._ Even now, he can’t even think about how Aya must be faring, without remembering how he almost lost her, how she almost lost herself.

“Breathe in, slowly,” his new mentor drones on, “and take that stillness inside you. Let it fill you completely.”

There was a time when Razer would have brushed away those words with a scowl and a snort, or a far more destructive act. Now, he doesn’t flinch as they wash over him, extinguishing the flames, and he holds onto the calm that remains, as if his life depends upon it.

Or, perhaps, not _his_ life.

“And now, let out your breath, and let the anger go with it.”

They repeat this process several more times, until Razer's fists uncurl, and the red heat fades from around them.

“Well done, my friend.” Saint Walker gives him an approving nod. “How do you feel?”

Several possible answers come to mind. “Grateful that I caused nothing else to explode.”

“You’re making progress.”

“Not quickly enough,” Razer protests. “If I am to vanquish my rage completely…”

“Why are you so certain that this is our goal?”

“What else would it be?”

“To mold your emotions into tools,” Saint Walker suggests. “You can use these tools when you need them, and put them away when you do not. But the choice would be yours.”

“‘Let no one else decide your fate,’” Razer murmurs. “Something that I learned from… a friend,” he adds, by way of explanation, and this time, when he thinks of Aya, he feels at peace.


End file.
